A Pack of Jokers
by Robin0014
Summary: I was involved with kidnapping of Roman Sionis on that night before christmas, the night the Joker took over Gotham City and told me I was his daughter, but that wasn't the reason he kidnapped me. No, that particular reason was much more than worrying and it wasn't for money, I had to escape, but how? The only way out was "the window" "the push" and "watching him fall"...
1. Chapter One - Danger in the Alley

Hello again! I edited A Pack of Joker's so here you go. This one is much better.

Please follow, favourite and review if you don't mind, at least one before my next chapter.

Chapter One

Danger in the Alley

Only a few months ago did I watch my parents die before me, they were shot. I saw their brains burst out of them, and splatter me with their blood. They dropped down dead right there, no words of whisper, or encouragement, just lonely echoes through the alley. I could've possibly done something, but what could I do? The man was holding a gun, pointing straight at my throat. There was nothing I could do, I just had to stand there, heart racing, hoping I didn't die.

Those seconds that passed were the longest I ever had waited; I didn't know moments could take so long. I felt like crying, like begging, but I didn't utter a single word, just stood still.

When I saw the man, I felt twice as frightened I did when he shot my parents. At the time he did so, his face was hidden by shadows, but his voice sounded strange and unusual. The man had been injured badly, and it looked painful. I saw a lot of blood on his face and clothes, his face had been burnt, but the colour of his skin was most frightening - pure white. I had never seen someone like it before.

His face was riddled with horror and disturbing pasts, but I was frozen in my place, stuck almost, and too terrified to move. He was laughing - high pitched and hysterical, as though it was one big joke. Although he was smiling, he was in pain, I knew by his green eyes it hurt to smile. He took steps closer to me - I wanted to cry, but I kept quiet. He looked at me, and then dropped the gun by his feet; he had large feet, covered by black shoes. He then drew out a knife from his back pocket; it was already stained with dark blood. The blade came close to my face - I stopped breathing at that second, my heart jumped with fear.

It was too late to run, he would've just grabbed hold of me, and that may have been worse. He pushed my shoulder hard against the wall which hurt more than I imagined it would have, he was only a skinny man - tall, but skinny. He held me still with his hand on my shoulder, though I tried not to move myself. He then put the blade against my cheekbone, but did not press; he just held it there for minuets as he stared uncomfortably into my eyes. He smiled again and then I saw the disturbing image.

His teeth were very yellow stained black with blood, and his mouth had a build up of crimson blood as his gums bled. I finally saw that his cheeks were slit open ever so little, and were draining his disgusting blood over me, but still I didn't speak, not even a whimper left my mouth. His hair was messy and a green colour, sweat had obviously soaked his hair as it was sticking to his face. My forehead was sweating and I could feel myself getting hot.

The blade he had placed at my face then travelled down to my throat, at my apple, as a lump started to form. He then seized me, by the collar and dragged me further and further into the darkness. He took long strides; I had a hard time keeping up with them. I then saw a bright white van, the doors on it opened up and two large men stepped out. I knew what was happening, I had confirmed it in my mind and it was getting to me now.

He tossed me to the men, and I almost fell down as he did so, but the men caught me and held me hard on purpose, they were doing it to hurt me. The green haired man then pulled out another revolver, a longer one and pointed it right at me. I closed my eyes, certain he would kill me this time, and heard a bang. For moments I had no idea what happened, two shots rang out I think, but I felt nothing. Was I already dead? Like that? No pain? But once again, I was wrong. I felt the two hands around my arms loosen, and then two heavy thuds and they hit the ground, bleeding.

I was extremely worried then, my eyes grew at the sight, I was shocked that he did that, "Those were two _very_ bad men," he began though his voice was usually higher, he spoke lower, to add more of seriousness to it. "They deserved to die! So why look at me like that?" he questioned, but I didn't answer. "Hmm?" he said as his face was in mine. He laughed in my face, wide smiles as he did so, "But you, oh no. You don't you see, my dear, but that doesn't mean bad things can't happen to good people." He chuckled and then placed the gun at my temple, I was now shaking, and hoping he just would shoot me, I heard the click and then, "BANG!" Nothing happened.

He broke out in hysterical laughter again, and placed the gun back in his coat. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we began walking, "Oh, my dear. You and I are going to have some fun," something grabbed me from the behind and pulled me into the darkness of the van. I watched as he stepped in too, shutting the doors and saying, "Much, much _fun_."

…

Short chapter's I know. Hoped you enjoyed it, most chapters will be like this - length wise.

Please leave a review, at least one before my next chapter xx


	2. Chapter Two - Smiles

(Hello, here it is, not long again, sorry about that, but it is easier to write. I may edit it, and add more bits in, but don't get your hopes up because I don't feel well at the moment.

However enjoy and review xx)

…

Chapter Two

I Guess Smiles Aren't The Worst Thing

_Perhaps it was the pain that drove me to madness, or perhaps it was the fact I spent months with a madman and that atmosphere soon became the norm to me. Whatever it was, whatever he did to me he made my own mind a Funhouse and not a happy one either. Not a lot of people know how hard it was for me, I saw my own parents get shot and die before my feet, by a man who looked like a burnt clown, no matter how hard he tried to cover up the scars with make up_ - from Rouge Clairé's Diary.

I think I got hit over the head with something when I was in the van, because when I awoke I had an extremely painful headache and dry blood mixed in with my hair. The room I woke up in was terrifying; there were clown faces painted all over the walls. I felt like I was trapped in a madhouse, a brutal madhouse. I could hear nothing apart from a faint sound coming from beneath me rising louder and louder as the sound got near to me. It was a voice, a recognisably voice, which gripped my senses like hand.

I needed to get out of there before anyone entered the room, but I could clearly see the windows and doors were looked, and no key was out to see. Though I still tried, I would've broken the windows if it didn't cause too much noise and try and escape, but escape was impossible.

I quickly threw myself on the bed when the door opened and a tall, but skinny man walked in. I didn't really know what scared me the most with this man that he looked like a very injured clown or the fact that he shot my parents. Clowns that went around killing people scared almost everyone I could imagine. He smiled at me once he entered fully, and once again it looked to be forced and painful, and in his eyes I saw sadness. I couldn't believe what I was thinking, but I felt _pity_ for the man. And what I could gather from his eyes and facial expression was that he had been through some tragic times in his life, which possibly left an invisible scar on his heart.

I may have felt pity for him, but I still back away from his hand when he went to reach for my face. He snatched my chin and held it in his large hand, looking at me in my eyes. I had only noticed we had the same eye colour, very bright green, quite a rare eye colour by my obviation. "Oh I'm so glad I found you, my dear!" he began; he sounded quite joyful that he kidnapped me, myself however was not. "Smile for me won't you Rouge?" he asked, but I turned my head away. "Oh, come on! Smile! Like this!" he said pointing to a very large smile, showing yellow teeth. "No? Oh, well we'll have to do something about that won't we?" he began to laugh as he made up, what I thought was a way to make me smile.

"Are - are you going to kill me?" I had to ask it, just to know what my fate was.

"Kill you? No, my dear, however if you steal my Oreo's then you'll have to pay," once again he laughed hard and loud and indeed frightening. "Still no smile, huh?"

"What do you want with me?" I asked quietly.

"I want a minion. And not those weirdo's downstairs. I mean a true minion, like myself. And you fit the bill," he changed his tone nearly in every word. "Because, my dear, you and I have a lot in common… DNA in common, half my DNA."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped at him.

"Well can't you see? Look at us," he turned me to a mirror as we both looked into it. "I'm your daddy!"

That was a great shock to me, a shock I didn't believe. "No you're not!" I pulled away from him.

"I am sweetheart, believe me."

And that was it, should I believe him? Or was it a joke? But I decided to keep quiet anyway, best idea I could think off, though I had questions to ask him. Much more questions. He took a hold of my shoulders and lowered to his head to my face, "Smile for me princess," he asked.

"No!" I replied.

"Then there is only one thing to do," then I saw his draw from his back pocket, a knife and I immediately got the message and panicked.

I pulled away from him and ran, terrified out of the room and down the steps and straight into a bunch of henchmen. The next thing I knew I was being dragged away into a room and on to an operation table which they fastened me to. My head had been strapped down, including arms and legs so I could move. My heart was racing as I fought against it, but they tied my in good and strong.

I could hear footsteps behind my head as Joker pulled on a pair of rubber gloves looking at me without emotions in his face, nothing was there anymore, and it had gone. I no longer felt pit for him, I felt pity for myself. He picked up a scalpel looking t it curiously, "Now," he began. "Let's put a smile on that face." And I watched as he slowly pressed the blade in my cheek and began to _cut._

…

(Just one lovely review before I upload the next chapter please xx)


	3. Chapter Three - Mirror, mirror

(Responses to reviews at the end)

…

Chapter Three

Mirror, Mirror

I couldn't believe what he was doing to me. I couldn't believe the agony I was in, every rip of flesh that tore my cheeks apart, sent my body jolting and my mind begging for this to stop. I wanted to shout out _stop!_ But the only sounds that came from my throat were gurgles as I coughed up the blood that ran slowly down my throat, I could only imagine the picture of it when I was ready to look.

He took the cutting slowly, savouring every bit of it, though he seemed to be always smiling, his lips were wider than normal and in his eyes were filled with joy and maliciousness. He cut the flesh of my cheeks all the way up near my cheekbone and down to the corner of my lip. And as they touched I felt my cheeks swing, as if flaps and blood running down it, past my chin and on to my neck. I couldn't help but touch my wounded cheek and felt the uneven flesh from where he cut it which curved as though a wide smile was on my face.

He began on the other side taking it slower and having a little giggle as he was and making the knife cut a wiggly line. It bore into my skin like a bullet, fast and sharp at going in, but ever so painful doing so. It made me wonder what was wrong with this man and why he took pleasure when he gave pain to others, but what made me wonder most was why he said I was his daughter. Confused? I thought, mistaking me for someone else? No father would harm their daughter, not if he cared as much he made it out to be.

The blade left my mouth, but the next thing I felt entering it was a thin needle, piercing me with the pointed end as string was drawn through, closing the flaps on my cheeks. I had to admit that the sewing up of my flesh was more pain than the actual cutting, as it was pulling it together in an uneven and wonky stitch. I can't remember crying, though I probably did, but the pain covered up my tears which I only felt after I touched my lids to see if I had been, obviously I had.

With each stitch I could feel myself growing weaker; my limbs were useless seeing as they were held down by leather. I was pathetic, and I didn't need anyone to tell me so, I already knew. Though I felt a sense of anger bubbling up in my chest, as though a ball of flame would do to a dragon. I needed to get out of there, the man was clearly insane, and I suppose he told fibs to lure little children into his _ginger bread house._

I soon understood why I was growing weaker, and feeling sick. The blood loss was ridiculous, so I ended up passing out like anyone would. When I awoke, I had no memory of what happened. My eyes were blurry and I had a splitting headache. I was wearing, what looked like a suit, clean on, smelling fresh and brand new. There was a dull ache in my cheeks, which felt swollen when I touched them. I seemed almost like I had them pierced; only that they felt tight and the flesh was thicker than it usually was, but still no memory.

I stood carefully, afraid to fall down as my head felt almost _high_ and fuzzy. Nothing seemed real to me, it was like I wads living in a dream where I felt everything that came with it. The suit I was wearing was baggy on me, hanging off my body, I was far too small for it, and even the arms were too big, slipping down to my fingers. I walked steadily across to a mirror, and stared deeply and directly at the _thing_ staring back at me.

Then everything came flooding back.

I knew where I was, I knew what happened, and I knew who my kidnapped was.

I continued to stare at my reflection, holding back the tears that were forming in my eyes, pricking at them for release, but I wasn't going to give _him_ the satisfaction. I raised my hand towards the horrifying scars cut deeply into my cheeks and felt the rough skin underneath them. My mother always world me that a smile help to fight and hide the true pain that I was actually feeling, but this smile was doing either, if anything I made me feel worse. Made me feel weak and humiliated. My lips were chapped terribly, and my eyes were red and sore. A single tear fell from my right eye and travelled down and then along the scar, I wiped it away quickly turning away from the mirror.

I only just noticed that my suit was a silk type material and was pure white. I looked at it for a while not noticing something strange about it. My brain seemed to have stopped working at that moment in time. It was a suit one may wear if you worked in a circus, and it wasn't what a host would wear, perfect suit, smart and handsome. No it was what a clown would wear, a silly hearted clown. That made me feels even worse.

A knock came at my door; I spun around as it opened, to see the tall lanky figure walk through. I didn't move, I didn't budge. I may have been frightened to death by him, but I needed to show him I wasn't afraid, that I didn't care. "Rudolf!" he cheered, and I could only imagine _Rudolf_, was me. "Awake now I see, my little red nose reindeer," he said, bending down to my height and smiling in my face. He took my arm and tugged at it, drawing me away from the mirror, and forcing me to follow him out of my room and into the living room, or what was classified as the living room.

"I hear someone escaped from Blackgate," he told me. "Someone very _bad. _A bad man who takes joy in hurting others."

"You?" I questioned. It felt ineradicably weird speaking with stitched in my cheeks. I sounded like could pronounce the words; however he laughed at my questioning.

"Oh, no my dear," he said. "Have you every heard of the man Roman Sionis?" he asked, and my eyes grew at the name. Of course I have, everyone had, he was ruler of Gotham almost, the most feared man to ever encounter, and no one dared walk alone, or go out at night because of that name. I nodded quickly. "Well my sweet, he's about to meet his _match…_" he lowered his face towards man and I felt his breath hit me, alongside the cruelness and hatred in his words."Get ready, Rou we've got some business to intend to."

He walked pass me and out of the door as I walked up to a little mirror by the fire place and spoke the words, "Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the saddest of them all?" and it responded as I knew it would _Rouge Jeannie Clairé. _

…

Loveshurts0013: Thank you for supporting me, really appreciate it.

Loki'sSidekick: Hope it's just as interesting at the start.

Red-x666: Yeah, I've just been editing my original plan, and thank you, but I don't write that realistically.

Gothamgirl0001: Thank you!

Joshuapower6790: It is short I know, sorry, but it is easier to write short chapters. I will try and put more into it, but don't get your hopes up.

Annon100: Thank you; is it really a good suspense? I hope it does keep you hanging off your seat.

Johnwatson67947: Again sorry for the length, but it is a lot easier than writing a long chapter.

Tess'ika: It is a bit crazy I know, and rushed as well I think, but all in one night which is good, I always find it annoying when you're really into a story, but theirs only one chapter. Hope you enjoy it just as much though!

Andy: Special? Thank you! Maybe not special, but hopefully good. Thank you for your review, appreciate it very much!

Just so you all know, this story will be through Batman Arkham Origins, as I've already hinted, so it is the start for the Joker, which is why I don't think I've mentioned him name much. The chapters may be getting longer, as am going to plan them a little longer, and yes Roman Sionis/Black Mask will be in it more than you'll think, in my version of what happened that we didn't see between him and Joker.

Also remember to check out my other stories if you don't mind/have the time, I would appreciate that very much!

Thank you all for your reviews, and remember to favourite and follow xx


	4. Chapter Four - Lacy Towers

(Back again. Enjoy!)

Chapter Four

Lacy Towers

I was never much of a stalker, when I was younger we'd play Spy, and I was always the first one to get caught out spying on someone. However this was important, and I couldn't screw it up, otherwise the clown would screw me to the walls. Tiffany wasn't stupid, she knew something was up, every now and again she kept checking behind her to see me coat up over my mouth as though I was cold, which it was. It was December after all on a very special day, Christmas Eve and I was out stalking a woman for an evil plan.

My arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and my head was lowered, eyes looking straight at my feet. I must admit, if I saw me following me I wouldn't be so sure either. I already knew where Tiffany would go if she got spooked, but I had to hang on and keep following her, just in case. Her phone rang and she answered quickly, lowering her voice to almost a whisper as she spoke to the caller on the other end. I did not want to do this you must understand, but I had to. If this plan went wrong I was facing either instant torture or instant death and I would rather face Roman Sionis then I would the Joker. I knew who the caller was on the other end, she had been texting him all night, Roman. People really shouldn't talk too loud on the phone, "... Tiffany, go to Lacy Towers and I'll be there shortly," he told her.

"But -"

"Tiffany, go!" he shouted down the phone, and hung up soon after.

She looked around back at me as I quickened up my pace and walked straight passed her, hoping to give her the impression I wasn't following her. Whether she fell for it or not, I didn't know seeing as I didn't look back at her, but kept on walking and turned a corner. I stayed in the shadows watching Tiffany in her pure white outfit walk towards the building known as Lacy Towers. I hurried on after her as she entered the safe house and I slipped in after her, as quiet as a mouse. She shut a door on me, so I pressed my ear up against it listening hard. Vibrations went off, she was still texting Roman and then... a crack.

I opened the door to see Tiffany knocked clean out, lying on the ground, blood covering her blonde hair. I looked up to see the clown smiling as though he'd done something brilliant. "Hang her up on the chandelier," he ordered me walking straight past me and the unconsciousness Tiffany. I wasn't strong, so luckily for me Tiffany didn't weigh too much. I dragged her limp body across the floor and under the chandelier, looking up at it and wondering how on earth to get her up there. He wasn't taking much interest; his feet were up upon the desk, his arms folded, and waiting for something.

I managed to successfully hang her body up, tying her wrists to it as sturdy as possible, I looked up at my work and decided to congratulate myself, and I had done it good in my own opinion. For moment I had forgotten why I had done it, for one reason and I was positive I was right. I knew we would kill her, or he would kill her, and I got disappointed with myself for hanging her poor defenceless body up there. "Don't look like that, Rou," he told me; seeing my face drop with depression. "She deserves it! Now be a dear and take a look out on that landing, see if anyone's coming will you?" I tried to crack a smile as I headed over to the balcony, but I couldn't, it was too hard to smile.

I looked out at Gotham and forgotten what a beautiful city it was. Take away the criminals, the corrupted cops and it may just be the most spectacular city in the world. Colourful lights shone out in every direction, shining light everywhere. Advertisements, the people, the sounds, it was like the big city. It looked a beautiful night for Christmas Eve, too beautiful for Gotham. "Rudolf!" the clown called, I rolled my eyes in boredom and slight anger of being distracted and looked down at the road, two men both dressed in handsome suits, one in white and one in black was heading it the direction of the building. One of the men I recognized as Roman Sionis and the other, his body double and a mobster who worked for him. Roman, had in his hand a mask which he was getting ready to place on his face. "Romans coming," I said walking back into the house.

"Good," he replied, smiling as per usual. "Come here, my dear," holding out a hand in which I placed my own. He led me over to where he was sitting and placed me down upon his lap, dragging me up close to his chest. I felt kind of nice, almost like a hug as he put his arm around my stomach, my parents barely ever hugged me, and well I actually felt like he was my father. "Now, I need you to do something," he said, holding a gun in his free hand. I knew where this was going, I tried to run, but he had quite a tight grip around my stomach. He forced me to take hold of the gun, while his hand slithered around my wrist aiming it, holding my wrist is such a tight grip, I called out, wincing as he put more pressure on it.

The door handle turned and Roman's exact double walked in gun in hand, he didn't notice us at first, instead he looked up at Tiffany, then in shock turned to us. Joker squeezed on my wrist, I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. Opening one I saw him land, gun flying out of his hand, I myself in pure shock. I knew he was smiling, I just knew, but I didn't turn my head to look, there were need.

I could've sworn I heard something from besides my head, maybe not. But there was certainly something, as a sound of shattering glass under foot came from the left; I turned my head to see Roman charging at us, I jumped from the clown's lap, just as he stood up in time to clash against Roman as he tackled him. I flipped by body over just as the table broken underneath them. They were both strong men, but Joker had the best of him. He pushed Roman of his body and continued to hit him until dazed, I crawled away back towards the door, I couldn't stand violence, and I just had to close my eyes in disgust.

Roman was then being dragged along the ground and placed by me; I jumped up, and shrank against the wall. Joker lit up a rag in a bottle of alcohol and threw it underneath Tiffany, who was awake and helplessly trying to get free to the ropes I tied her up with. I then saw gun in his hand, Roman pointing it, forced by the clown, but before I could shout, no, stop! The bullet was fired and Tiffany hung dead, killed forcefully by the Joker.

Roman was squirming and I was chocking on tears as I followed behind The Joker dragging a furious Black Mask out of the door and away from Lacy Towers. That was when my transformation begun.

…

(Hoped you enjoyed it, remember to review/faviourite/follow)


	5. Chapter Five - Sionis Industries

(Longer chapter. Wrote it all today. Enjoy!)

…

Chapter Five

Sionis Industries

I couldn't help but throw up. Everything I had eaten was vomited up in pure disgust. I was chocking on sobs and coughing on sick. My legs beneath me wobbled, my hand slipped from the wall and I collapsed on the floor, wiping my mouth. And guess who was laughing? Guess who was in hysterical fits, holding his rib cage and wiping a single tear from his eye. Joker. That name made me almost have a dramatic overload, a heart attack. I wanted... I wanted to kill him. I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face and deliver the pain he had caused me and countless others. "Come, ha, ha, ha! Along, Rou. Or Daddy Joker will get you!" he burst out in fits again as I just stared at him, in hatred of him.

After finding the strength to raise myself, I took a dare. As he was still laughing, eyes closed and gripping his sides. I thought of only one thing, and that was to save myself and only myself despite the cost. I closed my eyes and charged hitting him where it hurt the most in men, in the groin. His laughing stopped immediately, and he doubled over. I ran, or tried to run which was more correctly, but his hand as though it was a snake slithered around my arm and gripped it. If I had never experienced his full strength I would've never believed it, but as he gripped it with force, I almost collapsed.

I stopped breathing for moments due to the pain, and fell to my knees. More tears built up in my eyes as i struggled to get free of this death grip. I tried to pull out of it, move, crawl, but I couldn't get out of his grip. Trying to pry his fingers apart, i ended up crying out in pain and a break out of sobs. He forced my body to clash against the wall, my face hitting it hard with a crack. My arm was at a strange angle on my back, ready to be snapped in two, "Daddy Joker doesn't find that very funny, my sweet little Rudolf," he hissed in my ear, putting a relentless amount of pressure on my arm. "If baby Rudolf doesn't behave Daddy Joker will have to show her something more secret, which will hurt her twice as much. Does baby Rudolf understand, or does Daddy Joker have to be cruel to be kind?" he asked me. I thought I knew what he was in about, and that I didn't want. All I wanted was him to stop hurting me.

"Y- Yes I understand," i said in a whisper due to the agony I was in.

"Yes I understand what?" he replied, adding pressure to my arm, which I screamed out at, he did it again as I didn't answer.

"Daddy Joker!" I called out, and finally he let go.

"Good girl, Rudolf. Daddy loves you!" he then repeatedly kissed my cheek and wiped away the tears that had fallen with his long thumbs.

We walked back over to the van, I hesitated before stepping in, but I climbed in the back while he shut the doors behind me and sat at the front. I slid down the wall near the back, my knees up to my chest staring at the back of Roman Sionis. He was breathing steadily I could see, he was obviously emotionally strong because when I got kidnapped I couldn't help but cry. I was sobbing for days, hoping the clown would let me go. Though he never did, so I lost hope on that plan. Being this close to a well known Mob Boss who had a liking to knives and cutting people open with them did not make me feel comfortable, as you would tell, but I felt more comfortable around him than The Joker. The van began to move, I felt it vibrate underneath me. I had no idea where we were going that was all left to the clown.

Roman turned over, i turned my head to the side as he did so, i don't think i could've looked at his face, i felt guilty enough for killing his body double. "Oi, kid!" he whispered raspy. I turned my head to him. "Get me out of these ropes so I can kill the clown," he asked of me, but i just began to shake my head while his face grew more furious the more i shook.

"I can't," I began to say. "I'm sorry, but he'll kill me!" I turned my head away from him again as though to say that the conversation was over, but he just shifted his body closer to mine. I couldn't move away, I was at the very back of the van right at the door.

"I may have my hand tied up, but I can still easily hurt you," he whispered directly in my ear.

"I'm sorry," I said once again and intended to move, but he wasn't stupid, he got in my way.

"Don't make me rip out your throat with my bare teeth, girl!" his voice was harsh and ran through my body like an ice cold bullet.

I looked over at the green back of a head that was Joker and then back at Roman, "Okay, I'll help you escape, but not here too risky. I promise I'll help you." He squinted his eyes at me, but then the corner of his lip curled.

"Good and I'll reward you as well Miss..."

"Clairé," I told him.

"Yes well, I'll make sure you get something out of it."

The van came to a sudden halt making Roman to fall backwards as he was taken unknown. I had a feeling we arrived where we were supposed to, so I stood up and the doors were open for me, two thugs with guns had done it. Jumping down from the van I took a good look around where we were. I recognised the place. It was an industrial site, been there for years, you always could see smoke coming out of the chimney at times. Sionis Industries, which was where we were, no other than the poor mans place of work. Roman was dragged out by the two thugs and forced to stand, I watched them do it. And then I watched the Clown dance out of the van to where I was standing, a big smile on his face.

He grasped my shoulder addressing me as he spoke, "It's a beautiful night for a kidnapping isn't it? Ever so quiet, it would be a night for a man to kidnap a young girl and rape her until satisfied. Then when she is begging for mercy, he would kill her. Do you get my meaning, Rou?" My eyes widen in pure terror, I stepped away from the clown, i had a feeling to run for my life, screaming out for a police officer, but I knew he would catch me and he would break my arm. I shook my head at the question he asked me, and he laughed. "Well I'll have to show you later if possible," and putting a hand gently on my back he led me into the industrial sight as I gulped horror stricken from the man.

We walked straight to the managers office, I never knew how long it was to get there seeing as it was in a building. However when we arrived there Joker instantly sat down behind the desk calling me over to sit on his lap. I took my time getting over to him, but he hurried me up and placed me on his lap. He wrapped both his arms around my waist, knowing that if I tried to run away, I wouldn't be able to. He rested his long chin in my shoulder; I closed my eyes as he began to play with the lobe of my ear with his teeth. My eyebrows were closely stitched together as he nibbled on my ear and then came down on it, biting it hard, and drawing blood.

He licked the blood away with his long tongue and a felt a sickness sensation in the pit of my stomach. After he finished sucking on the lobe, he threw me off his lap and stood up, walking over to Roman with a straight back, and his hands together behind him. I myself rubbed my ear with my thumb and finger wondering why the hell he did that for. Looking proud of himself he began to talk to Roman, "Roman, Roman, Roman," he began, circling him as i watched, but hardly took anything in, seeing as my ear was in pain. "I'm sorry we have to be introduced this way, oh wait or am i? Nevertheless I want something of yours, which doesn't rightly own to me, I want money from Gotham Merchants Bank, a lot of money," he spoke with a wide grin on his face. "Its easier to say yes, my dear Roman and the we can all go home with no blood being spilt."

"You think I'm gonna give you my money without a fight?! Get fucked freak!" He yelled at Joker, I got completely distracted from my ear and watched the conversation with eagerness. However Joker stayed calm as ever.

"Freak," he whispered. "You're calling me a freak? You're the guy who cuts peoples eyes out and forces them to eat it, but at the end of it I'm the freak?!" He turned to me, laughing as he spoke. "Rudolf, look through those do and see if you can find a pair of knuckle dusters, otherwise I'll have to use my own," I did as told and began to search through the drawers, but I came across nothing. I shook my at him and he sighed loudly, reaching into a pocket in side his coat and pulled out a pair of knuckle dusters placing them on his knuckles. "Are you sticking with your answer, Roman?" Joker asked.

"Suck it!" he replied harshly.

Joker looked once at me, smiled and took a large swing at Roman face. I heard a loud crunch as it collided with his jaw, knocking Roman over onto his side. I heard him curse in pain and Joker laugh. The clown grabbed Roman by the collar, holding him up and continuously hit him in the face. Blood ran down his chin, coming from his mouth and nose. Every hit made a crunch as bones under the blows were damaged and most likely shattered. He stepped back letting Roman go, who was coughing up blood, spitting out large amounts of blood. My face was screwed up with disgust as Joker turned to me, his hand dripping with Romans blood. Removing the knuckle duster, he placed it on the rest and began to remove his clothing. I stared at him in disbelief, for i had no idea what he was doing. He removed his coat and waistcoat and began to unbutton his shirt.

He was most certainly a slim man, though not skinny, his chest was full of muscle which outlined his ribs. He was around, or if not the exact same size of Roman. Hr slipped off his shoes and trousers, but thankfully for me he stopped undressing there, however I still saw things I would've rather not, even if he thought it was funny. Going over to a closet their seemed to be a spear suit of Romans luckily for him and began to dress himself. Taking the black mask Roman wore he held it in his hands and walking over to me he gave me a kiss direct on the lips, making me almost vomit and said, "I'm off for a meeting, be back soon, Rudolf," but before leaving the managers office entirely he turned back and said, "Oh, and if he escapes I'll make sure to teach you a lesson you wont forget," and shutting the door behind him walked away leaving me with a battered Roman who was bleeding terribly.

…

(Oh and thank you to

Beth: Yep, no ones done one it don't think, so I decided to do one as well as introducing Joker's Daughter and the Joker too.

IWannaBeYou: Updated!

Andy1452: Thank you for your review/favourite my story and following me. I'm uploading a few more stories as well, if you check my profile you can read their summaries.

Thank you all again, hoped you enjoyed! xx


	6. Chapter Six - Paint My Face White

(Yay, next chapter. Thank you to all who are following! Enjoy.)

…

Chapter Six

Paint My Face White

I waited until I was sure Joker had fully left either the entire building or exiting it before I jumped up to help Roman. I tried uniting the ropes, but they were done up tight with a ridiculous amount of knots. I got up to walk back over to the desk and began to search furiously through the drawers looking for a knife or something that would cut through rope. At last I found one, a pocket knife. It could be snapped if the right amount of pressure was put on it, but it would do. I walked back over to him, hands shaking and began to saw at the rope.

The blade was blunt, so it took awhile to cut through the thick ropes, but once done Roman stood up, causing me to stumble and fall against the wall seeing as I was leaning on him for support. He looked dreadful, blood was covering his chin and his nose looked broken. Crimson had stained his lovely suit and where the ropes had cut deeply into his wrists, showing pink flesh.

He began to leave, but my arms flashed out to his arm stopping him, "Wait," I said. He looked at me and then at his arm, and once I realised what I had done, I let go instantly dropping the pocket knife. "Let me come with you, I don't want to stay here. I'm in the same situation as you," I told him. He looked at me dead in the eye.

"Fine, but _do not_ make a sound. I swear if we get caught because of you, I will give you lesson you'll never forget," I could tell by his eyes he meant it, so I just nodded and followed him out of the managers office. I kept quite close to him, looking around us just in case anybody was about, I didn't want to get caught with Roman heading to the back door exit. I was sweating; I just knew we'd get caught either by The Joker or by his henchmen. I wiped my forehead because it was damp as we just stepped through a door and...

Stopped still.

I threw my hands into the air to surrender, shutting my eyes tightly because in front of us were three thugs armed to the teeth, smiling at us. "Tut, tut, tut," I heard one of them say. I had no idea if Roman had put his hands up, he was a stubborn man who wasn't afraid of dying, and liked to face fear daily. So I doubted he surrender as quickly as I. "Now, look what we have here. Two escapees walking straight back into the birds nest," I think it was the one with Mohawk talking. "Well you know what J said," he told the others.

"Yeah, yeah, beat Roman up until his face is broken and, and -"

"Teach the girl a lesson," I could feel him hovering around me, circling me and looking up and down my body like a lion and his prey. I then felt two hands clap against my waist, rubbing up and down my outline. I felt my lips begin to wobble, and heard snickering from the other thugs.

"You're lucky Dan and Will ain't here, or they'd have you screaming. Like they had that reporter begging for it to stop," he gave a high pitch giggle as I began the shake.

Then I felt the man behind me press his groin onto me as his hands began to grope my bottom. That was it; I put down my hand, opened my eyes and bolted, shutting the door hard behind me. It took them a moment or two to realise what I had done. Then all three came charging after me and I knew only one place would keep me safe. I flung myself into the manager's office, shut the door and reached out for a key on the desk in hope it would fit the lock. And thankfully it did. I must have got it out when I was searching for a knife. I took the key and hid behind the desk with it. I heard them banging in the door and one say, "Wait, where's Roman? Shit!" and then they left me to worry behind the desk. What would Joker do to me if he found out? Kill me? Torture? _Rape_? He was sick, but not that sick... Right?

Twenty minuets past until I heard the door unlock and a familiar voice sing into the managers office. Two shoes stopped next to me and Joker bowed down to look at me, "Hello Rudolf. What are you doing down there?" he asked, but before I could respond he carried on talking. "Some of my men told me you have been a very naughty girl. What would Santa Claus think of his favourite reindeer, hmm?" I couldn't respond to that, I wasn't entirely sure what it meant. "Looks like Daddy Joker will have to show you that it's bad when you ignore his _orders_." His voice grew to a sudden growl, I backed away slowly.

I looked on the desk as his hands went to grab something; there was a bottle of bleach or some kind of liquid in a blue bottle and a hard scrubber, something you would scrub wooden floors with. He went to lock the door and then he came at me, I tried to jumped out of the way, but I didn't react quick enough, he grabbed me and took me over to the chair and held me down in his lap, holding my chin with a strong grip. He then reach other for the bottle and scrubber and said, "Now let me paint your face _white_," and I watched as he poured the liquid over the scrubber and bring it close to my face, and I knew why he was doing it, because all clowns have white faces...

…

(If you don't mind reviewing that would be lovely. Also I'm uploading To Unknown Lands - a Skyrim/ Lord of the Rings Crossover after this, so if you don't mind taking a look at it that would be nice.

Thank you all again, see you soon xx)


	7. Chapter Seven - Hide My Face Away

(This chapter isn't as good as any of the others, but the story gets more exciting either after the next or one after that. Remember this is through the whole of Arkham Origins.

Anyway, enjoy and review)

…

Chapter Seven

Hide My Face Away

I couldn't move, he had got me in a grip that was as tight as a snake, and every time I did move, he got tighter, putting a terrible amount of pressure on my body. I could tell I was going to bruise up, badly, I usually bruised terribly. I tried shifting my face out if the way of the brush as it continued to get closer and closer to my already scarred face, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move, it was simply impossible. I even tried head-butting him, but even that didn't make a difference, it more or less hurt my head more than his.

I closed my eyes as the brush touched my innocent face, and Joker run his fingers through my hair and grab my curly locks in his fist holding my head still so I didn't fight. He then proceeded to rub the brush up and down my face as though he was cleaning a floor, rubbing hard so I felt every movement and bristle. It was absolute agony. He was scratching my face with needles, drawing blood on their little pointed ends.

I could feel the scorching bleach enter those wounds even if they were only little and set fire to my cheek. I almost collapsed under the amount of agony I was in; my limbs went limp, though I had purposely moved my hands to rest on his knees and gripped them, trying to share the pain. He moved upwards along my face brushing closely to my eye, I shut them as the strong bleach or whatever chemical was making them water as though I was crying hard. I don't think I can describe the amount of agony I was in, only that it felt as though my face had lava poured over it, and when he scrubbed my eye I couldn't help but scream. My whole body jolted as I felt the skin from my eye lid rub off in pieces. I tried moving, I tried begging, crying at him to stop, but all he did was tell me to keep still or it would hurt more.

He wasn't just rubbing my skin, but he was rubbing off my actual skin. Actual flesh was see-able even it was small pieces of flesh, but it burnt and I knew I would be scarred for life because of it. I felt hot blood run down my face and along the groove of my cheeks and enter my mouth; I blew it out of course hating the taste of copper. Once on the other side I tried to think that it was almost done, almost over, but the pain was far too much.

He rubbed hard on my cheek loosening some stitches, my cheeks hadn't fully healed yet, so loosening the stitches would make my cheeks go in two and start flapping about. I knew what this bleach was doing to my skin, it was replacing my skin colour with white, pure white like _his_. He began on my neck and I felt like he was chocking me, I found it hard to breathe and I was coughing up blood. I wished that I would just faint, but I was the perfect torture victim, no matter how hard, how ridiculous the torture was I would always stay awake unlike other people who would collapse.

I had lost time so when he finally finished I had no idea how long he had been doing it, years it felt like. I rolled onto the floor, weaker than ever, but had to find something I could be sick in. I vomited up blood and bile and watched as the blood ran from my face and dripped onto the floor amongst with discoloured tears, either they had ran in with the blood, or my tears were the colour of crimson.

There were no mirrors in the manager's office, thank God, so I couldn't see what that monster had done to me. All I knew was that my flesh was on fire and had a feeling as though it was melting and being stained white as I stood bleeding because of the slices on my face. He stood up; I saw him at the corner of my eye and move around to me. I flung myself to the other side of the room, moving along the wall to the door and helplessly tried to open them, but I forgot they were locked. I tried to scrutiny the desk, trying to acquire the key to the door, "Looking for this?" Joker asked and I turned my head slowly to see him holding up both keys to the door. "I took the chance to snatch these up so you couldn't get them. I knew you'd try and escape," he sat down, leaning forward with his hands on his knees and his head resting in them. "But what am I doing as a father?" he asked I looked at him, bewildered and persisted he carry on, "I'm trying to teach you, that looking like a maniac wont change you. That you'll always be that cutie, little, frightened girl who I threatened with a gun in the alleyway. You'll always be afraid, Rudolf. Like I have always been mad," he grinned and leaned back in his chair.

I smiled too; I was actually smiling at what he said because I knew it was lying. I knew why he was cutting my face up; I knew why he was dying my face. It was because he couldn't stand to be the _freak_, to look like a clown so he brought me into his life and I was forced to join in on his journey through madness.

For the first time in my life I did what my gut told me. I ran at him in pure repugnance and rage, he didn't see that coming, so he had no time to react, all he did was watch me as I tackled him. The chair underneath us almost broke as it went backwards and then rolled over as we hit the ground. He laughed hysterically as I sat on top of him, "Ha, ha, are you going to kill me, Rou?" he asked and I instantly looked at him and that smile. My hands were wrapped around his neck which I didn't even know; I brought them up and looked at them.

For moments I was actually planning on strangulating him. I could see him inside me and for a second I'm sure I was him, like actually was him. It was my mind playing tricks on me of course, but still it spoke to me. As I was pondering he managed to flip me over and take hold of my wrists, having the upper hand of me. I struggled against him of course, but I couldn't get my wrists out if his hands, "Now I'm the guy on top!" he said in a joyful tone. "How do you think that makes me feel, hmm? To over power my precious little daughter?" he asked.

"Superior!" I shouted at him.

"You're right, I do! But that's not the point, the point is that I have to make myself feel superior to keep you in check," he told me, which I couldn't believe.

"No! It's the fact that you enjoy it and you enjoy bringing harm to others. It's the fact that you can't live with yourself, so you did _this_ to me!" I was on the verge of tears.

"Rudolf, that hurts!"

"Yeah? Well so does this! So does spending every moment with you! You're not my father and you never will be!" I was in tears that were rolling down my face and soaking my hair.

"But I am your daddy and you're my little cupcake," he said, his grip on my wrists getting looser.

"No your not," I barely whispered. My chest felt almost wheezy with tears, trying not to let them fall, not in front of_ him_ anyway. He stood, pulling me up as he did so and brushed some of the hair out my eye, I pulled backwards a disgusted look on my face, but he grabbed my face and squeezed one of the open wounds, spilling blood and collecting it in a tube, "Ow! What was that for?" I asked of him, but he didn't answer.

"Why don't you get yourself cleaned up? The bathroom isn't far." He tossed me the key and I unlocked the door, walking right which is where I thought it was seeing as we passed them on our way in here. I pushed open the door and stood over the sink, staring into the mirror, revolted at the sight I was looking at.

I had no idea what he had done to me, only that he burnt off my skin and clawed it continuously, maliciously as he just smiled. Dry blood had stained my face, though no sign of the dying had taken place, my face just looked like I had taken on a vicious cat that had torn off some of my flesh in places. I ran the sink will cold water and ducked my head under, soaking my hair and washing the crimson off. My suit was stained which I tried to scrub, though the actions of scrubbing it clean made me go weak in the legs and almost vomit. I slid to the floor, my knees up to my chest and placed my head between them and wept. I wept for myself because of the situation I was in, that certain death was upon me, but most of all I cried because of the innocent lives out there in Gotham who were about to be fully introduced to what he can do by the monster known as _The Joker_.

…

(I was actually thinking of drawing Rouge as she is now, either just her face or her full body and outfit just to see how she looks, in my mind she looks pretty awesome, but not all people share the same imagination, so if you want to just leave a comment about that or P.M me and I'll get back to you as quick as possible.

Thank you for reading xx)


	8. Chapter Eight - Embarassing Move

(I feel terrible fir not uploading this when I finished it a week ago. Enjoy!)

…

Chapter Eight

Embarrassing Move by Electrocutioner

I may have had to wear the stupid clown suit, but at least I was allowed to wear an army jacket that looked reasonable and not overly ridiculous. The collar came up high past my chin, covering my lips and lower, which was good, because ever so slowly - my face was turning white around my chin. It itched and was hot, though it didn't burn like acid being poured my face. It wasn't as cold as usual on Christmas Eve in Gotham, it happened to be much colder than usual, but still had a chilly nip in the air, making anyone to put on a winters jacket. Snow had been constantly falling for hours now; the pavement was already covered in a blanket of it. Despite the situation I was, the sirens of cop cars alerting danger near by, it felt like any ordinary Christmas Eve only that it wasn't. I wasn't celebrating the birth of Christ with my parents, and Santa Claus wasn't making a sighting or going down my chimney.

I had to travel to Penguins ship, being driven there by thugs of Jokers wearing masks of skulls fooling everyone that Black Mask was the man who hired the assassins to kill Batman. Being dropped off near the boat, full of snipers and put on a mask, delicately made. You couldn't tell I was wearing a clown suit, I had altered it anyhow. It simply looked like I was wearing white trousers and black boots. The snipers and men with guns ignored me, convinced I worked for Black Mask who penguin was expecting. I walked through and carried straight on to where Penguin and his female companions were gathered.

I checked my mask was on securely before entering the room, opening the door and noticing first the small, evil faced man. There was a long scar where his monocle was, and was puffing in a large cigar. I then noticed two broads, one fake blonde the other brown and wearing glasses. Both looking in my opinion slutty and cheap, though I didn't speak my mind, it would've been overly rude, they most likely knew they were anyway, no need to tell them, "Ah, you must be Sionis's bit," he said to me, breathing smoke out.

"If by bit, you mean daugh - I mean assistant, then yes. I'm just here to see Electrocutioner," I told him.

"You don't look like you work for Sionis," he walked over to me; we were around the same height I noticed as he puffed smoke into my face continuously. I turned away coughing, but stayed sternly next to him as he looked at me with an evil look in his eye.

"Dressing like this makes me look less suspicious. I can pass through Gotham easier," he smiled at me and nodded his head in agreement. "I just need to see Electrocutioner, Jo - Black Mask sent, urgently. The Bats on his way, it won't be long until he gets here and as I work for Roman, I don't want to bump into him."

"Go straight through," and pointed to the door, I walked on passing the women who looked down at their noses at me, like they had a right to. Through a few more doors until I saw a huge man, his feet upon the table and playing on his phone. I had a phone the exact same, apart from it had no contacts apart from one and it was banned from calling any rescue service. I drew from under my coat the same contract he had when the thugs first gave it to him. I looked at it, thoroughly looking at the detail in him. There was a large scar on one side of his face quite horrific actually.

He took no notice of me, I expected so, and I took off my mask and dropped it on his lap. He stopped playing and looked up at me, "So Mr. Lester Buchinsky, I see that you are _busy_, so I won't keep you long," I told him, sitting down on the table and turning to him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked me.

"I'm one of Romans men, do mind my face I was an experiment for his cosmetics. One thing led to the other and this happened," I was proud of that lie, everyone new not to buy Janus Cosmetics makeup, or use to never buy until it was took over by Bruce Wayne. "Batman's in his way, so I just came to warn you, as you may be going home rich tonight," I smiled at him.

"I will!" he sounded so confident in himself, I hated that though I kept my tongue.

"Lets hope that you do or -"

"Oh, I don't think he will," said a muffled voice from by the door. I turned my head and gulped. "Because you see, Lester I will be the one to kill the Batman and I will be the one to collect the money."

"Slade Wilson, how good to see you," I shook as he came closer, I found it hard to swallow through fear. "Yes well perhaps I'll leave you two to discuss," I quickly grabbed my mask and left the room shutting the door. I put the mask back on, walked down the stairs and looked down at the ring, it felt almost like a boxing ring, it was most likely was knowing Penguin. I heard a few shouts from the door behind me and a loud thump. I turned my head away as the room began to fill up with thugs who began to cheer, shouting loudly. Then from the corner of my eye I saw this black speck flying down into the ring - Batman. I hid my face away and heard Candy or whatever her name was say, "Now there's a naughty geeza, proper naughty!" the Cockney accent wasn't my favourite of accents, buy it certainly suited her. "And he deserves a right proper welcome don'e lads?" And from behind me I heard the clanking shoes of Electrocutioner, his fist hitting his hand causing sparks to be released. I got out my phone and began to record it, in fact I needed to see the Croc one, Croc was a dirty fighter and Joker loved dirty fighters.

"You've just saved me the trouble of coming here, Bat-man." The crowd got louder by the second. "Ima kill you - then Ima jump start your heart - and kill you again!" I watched as he touched the pole and electricity shot through it, I released my hand from it just in time. He jumped into the ring where I heard Batman warn him, I would've taken the warning and told him everything, but then again I knew I would never defeat him. I could only imagine what they would both do to one another. I zoomed in on my phone as Batman simply walked up to him and kicked him in his face. Electrocutioner went flying back, hit the ground and _stayed still_. I couldn't believe it. The man who was showing off really got showed up by one kick. I hope I wasn't the only one who thought it was quite humours. I turned my phone off and put it in my jacket, I knew that Joker would either be furious, or in hysterics. And I didn't want him angry.

Just then crowds of thugs began to jump in the ring; I felt some push me as they ran. I had no idea why they wanted to fight him, I'm not so sure that we all witnessed the same thing. I just saw Batman take on a guy taller them him, and most likely stronger with electric gloves, who he then knocked out with one kick - and people still want to fight him? It was true what people said, common sense was a superpower.

At least Deathstroke got what he wanted - to take on the Bat. I can only imagine that fight would be more challenging for both of them. Deathstroke was a top assassin and a great fighter, no doubts there, but Batman was equally good. Maybe the Bat wouldn't win, maybe he would meet his match against Slade, but those biceps and rock hard abs told me not to be so eager. It also told me I had a crush on the _enemy_. I shook my head and turned away walking back up the stairs to Deathstroke. I just had to talk to him for a moment, getting out the papers and putting Jesters to the back, I pushed open the door, heart rattling through fear.

…

(Also by the way I've already written the next chapter so if you want me to upload it, just ask in the comments and **Andy1452** and **justrandome - **you two are sweet, thank you for following and reviewing! xx)


	9. Chapter Nine - Deathstroke Defeated

(So I was asked to upload by the lovely **justrandome**, hope you all like it. By the next chapter the story gets really interesting, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's not that good in my opinion).

…

Chapter Nine

Deathstroke Defeated?

Deathstroke was a man of combat. Great combat for that matter of fact. The Bat was struggling against him, I could see. I think he finally met his match, whether cheering on (in my mind that is) Batman was the right choice, I didn't know, but he was the good, not the bad. And isn't always the good who wins? I'm just waiting for the "good" to rescue me. Slade had the brains and experience behind him, but Batman had age on his side. Though watching this fight was certainly more entertaining than watching Electrocutioner, who got knocked out within the first two seconds of the fight. I would've walked out, only that the whole boat was surrounded by snipers who would kill me if I didn't meet up with a few thugs.

So I continued to watch. I wondered if the Bat had seen me yet, he was concentrating hard, so I doubted it. Batman was really determined to win, I could see it on his face, or the lower half of his face I could see, but so was Slade. Both armed to the teeth and both experts in the martial arts. I couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen if one of them hit me, my bones would most likely shatter under the force. I was filming this, like I did with Electrocutioner and was planning on putting it online though I probably never would; it's something _I_ only knew about.

Deathstroke was loosing, Batman had finally got the upper hand and with one last blow to Slade's unprotected face he was knocked out. I saw as Batman took something of his and shoot it up in the air, I fell backwards and ran off hiding behind a wall. I peeked round the corner to watch him, Penguin appeared on a large television, he had watched the fight too as he puffed on his cigar. Calling him a _"Wanker"_ was a bit strong in my honest opinion, though Penguin was like that. I waited until Batman had fully left; he summoned the police if my hearing was right, until I ran back over to the ring and looked downwards. I could see Slade lying unconscious on the floor; his mask a few metres away from him. I liked at the bottom of the ring and thought of if I could jump it, I saw the thugs do it, so why not? Placing one hand on the bar, I swung my body over and fell the full height of the ring landing heavy on my feet, leaving a stinging sensation. I then proceeded to jog ever so slightly over to him, grabbing his mask as I kneeled next to him.

I took his face in my hands and shook it about violently, hoping it would wake him, but he was out cold. I then did a few other things such as kicking him, lifting up his eye lids, slapping him, but nothing woke him up. For a moment I thought he was dead, but seeing his chest rise and fall reassured me. I sat down on him, despite the heavy armour he was actually quite comfy to sit on, and I bounced up and down on him a few times. I took off my mask and let out a sigh, rubbing my eyes which were bloodshot and hot - the bleach certainly hurt them.

I looked at Slade's mask for a moment; it was quite interesting, the colours matched perfectly. I took advantage of the moment and brought the mask up to my face to try on, but a hand snatched my wrist and a voice underneath me said, "What do you think you are doing?" I was actually quite shocked to see him awake so I instantly dropped the mask, tugged my arm away from him and stood up. I watch as he rose himself and picked up the mask, as well as mine and handed it to me. Like Joker - he was much taller than me, around the same height of Batman, so 6ft 3 tops. "The industrial site, that's where he wants you now," I told him. He looked at me and placed on his mask, "You get another shoot with the Bat, so lets hope you kill him this time," I was hoping he wouldn't, but I sounded convincing.

"I was only warming him up," he told me, his voice sounded almost robotic within the mask.

I had to hold my tongue and not say anything sarcastic back and we walked to the wall of the ring. It was around his size, so it was easy for him to lift himself up, but for me however, it was a struggle. Thankfully he noticed and didn't just leave me thinking it was funny, he reached out his hand down to me and I took it and was lifted up with one arm. He was quite a strong man to be able to lift around eighty-five pounds up with one arm. Penguin ignored us as we left the ship and all his snipers were put cold, I should have known, Batman obviously came in that way.

Gotham was quiet and beautiful - a night like this could easily be remembered, not because of the havoc, but because of the sight. Gotham - one of the darkest cities ever was covered in pure white, making the place look a lot happier. Though nothing could hide the fact that I had been kidnapped by a maniac clown who liked to dress up as a well-known Mob Boss. He was challenging Roman at who was viler. Nor could it hide the fact that my face was changing colour and I was forced to walk around in a dopey clown suit that hung off my body because I was too small for it. I looked like I had been ill for an amount of weeks and I lost a great amount of weight. Though Gotham was huge, getting to the industrial site seemed like a second compared to driving to the very other side of Gotham.

Deathstroke didn't leave the car when I did, I had to quickly nip over to Sionis Steel Mill and tell Joker. I jogged to the entrance and walked through the door, the place looked empty from the outside, but that was because there were no lights on in the front. I nipped past thugs that were enjoying each others company and straight to the manager's office where I took off my mask and placed it down on the table as the clown turned to me. "Rudolf!" he said in a joyful tone, "Have you come to tell me that the Bat is dead?" he asked, but I shook my head. "Then what?" he growled.

"Deathstoke is here," I told him.

"What?!" he responded harshly.

"And he wants Batman here too, he sending out a signal to him. He's going to kill him on the industrial site," that was the plan, I heard Slade mumbling something to himself which was the plan to kill the Bat.

"Is he really? Well that's one good thing unlike _that_ over there," he pointed to Roman who I didn't even notice was in there. The whole floor was bloody running from his face.

I had to wonder what he had actually done to him, the poor man had gone through a lot of torture since I left, but better him than me. I had lost forty times that blood when the clown kidnapped me, he slit my face open for God sake and I had no idea how much blood I lost then, only that it was enough to make me pass out. In fact I was lucky that I hadn't been tortured in the last hour or so, but I didn't put it past him to make up an excuse to hurt me when I walked through the door. Thankfully he didn't hurt me, but hurt Roman instead by powerfully kicking him in the back. I heard something crush and thought his spine might be damaged; I turned away from him and to the other side of the wall as Joker kept beating him harshly. "Deathstoke is waiting," I said impatiently.

"Oh very well, but I was enjoying this, Roman we should bond more often," he gave a disgusting laugh as he picked up his own mask, and I picked up mine placing it on, I looked back at the struggling Roman and walked away with my hand in the clowns.

…

(Thank you for reading xx)


	10. Chapter Ten - Industrial Site

(Hello, quick update wrote it all yesterday. So this chapter does get interesting towards the end, hope you enjoy and remember to review)

…

Chapter Ten

Industrial Site

I had to admit it - Joker made a convincing Roman Sionis. Not only could he put on a raspy Italian American accent like Romans, but he could act exactly like him, either it came naturally or he had been watching Roman for a certain amount of time. That didn't matter anyway, what mattered was me even if it was selfish. Once outside we were just in time for the fight, within seconds on entering the industrial site a warehouse blew up. I threw my arms over my head in protection from the blast as pieces of wood and metal went flying past us. Joker laughed as we heard Slade say," Looks like you got my invitation. Just you and me, come on!"

This was it, it had begun. Batman and Deathstroke facing off each other one more time with Slade determined to win. I watched with excitement and fear - fear that Batman may loose and I will have to live with the clown forever as a captive. My breathing became rapid, I needed to get out of there otherwise I would most likely die or continue to get tortured until madness and I couldn't go through that anymore. Taking a step forward and looking up I screamed, "Batman!" at the top of my lungs. That was a bad idea; not only did I cause unwanted attention from the Joker, but I distracted Batman from the fight giving Deathstroke the upper hand by hitting Batman around the face.

I thought just then that I had enough of it all and I needed help and fast, ignoring all possibilities of being killed by the clown through his rage I ran towards Batman. It was hard running in the boots, but I didn't care, seeing as I had hope still. Joker instantly ran after me, he may have had long legs, but I had speed despite the heavy boots. I was in sight of Batman and Deathstroke - Batman saw me, I smiled from underneath my mask and was about to call out again, but something stopped me. It sounded almost like the wind was whistling and then something wiped my mask clean off my face, I saw it land on the ground with a slice on the cheekbone. I raised my hand to my own cheekbone and felt a sting as I touched it, open flesh bleeding. It was a bullet with perfect aim. Deadshot was somewhere. I looked in the direction it came from, speechless, but lingering around was a bad idea. This strong arm grabbed me from around the neck sending me backwards, I reached up to the arm to try and pry it away from my neck, he was almost crushing it and I couldn't barely breathe, chocking on air with no oxygen getting to my lungs.

I had to watch as one of the metal boxes storing iron and other things such like dropped upon Batman. I managed to slip from underneath the arm, pushing Joker back and called out, "No!" in a weep, could it of killed him? At the moment I was convinced it did and that hope had finally gone. I couldn't stand through the heartache and collapsed to my knees. I was stuck forever with the clown, doomed to die. "No, no, no. God please, no!" I wept, I wept because my mind was going through mental torture and I couldn't stand it anymore. The Joker walked past me pushing on my shoulder towards the ground as he did so. _"You're not the only assassin in town._

_And the knight is young."_ Heavy footsteps drew near to me as I lay on the ground, I looked at them - orange and black, but before I looked up they had stamped down on me causing me to black out.

...

I woke up with a splitting headache and a slight ache in my face. I wondered how long I had been out, obviously not long enough to get this dreaded night over with. I sat up from my laying down position and rubbed my eyes which were stinging. I felt almost like I had the flu with all the ache and pains. I ran my hands through my curly locks and stared at the door. I wasn't lying on a bed; I was on a small sofa that was damaged, dumped upon it like I wasn't a human being, but a sack of potatoes or something else that _didn't matter_. The room had a desk by the wall, I stood and walked over to it pulling out the drawers and looking at what was inside of them. There was nothing of my interest, until I pulled out the last drawer. It had a few pages of paper in it. I took them out and sat on the desk reading them, which was probably considered rude. It had a list of names - _reindeer names_.

_Dasher_

_Dancer_

_Prancer_

_Vixen_

_Comet_

_Cupid_

_Donner_

_Blitzen_

_Rudolf_

Most of these names had a line through them apart from one - _Rudolf_. I stitched my eyebrows together as I tried to think about what they meant. I turned the page and saw profiles of young girls:

_Daphne "Dasher"_

_Melody "Dancer"_

_Cindy "Prancer"_

_Victoria "Vixen"_

_Connie "Comet"_

_Angel "Cupid"_

_Danielle "Donner"_

_Beverley "Blitzen"_

_Rouge "Rudolf"_

I swallowed hard; a lump had grown in my throat which was causing me trouble to swallow. I was shaking, I didn't want to find out anymore, but I turned the page to see pictures of these poor girls. All were horrifically tortured or dressed up, some had makeup slapped on them like a clown, others were like me only some of their flesh had been entirely scraped off their face. Besides their names was a list of cruel doings, of what that _monster_ had done to them such as: beatings, torture, rape, and death - in that order.

I almost vomited. I could have thrown up everything I had ever eaten in my life. These girls were the exact same age as me - just turned fifteen. Doing that to the poor defenceless girls was not _normal_. It more or less _perverted_, highly perverted. It made me feel uncomfortable reading about them. They all had a large "NO" on their picture, apart from mine. I knew what was happening and I knew what would happen soon if I stayed a little longer.

This weirdo wasn't my father - I knew it all along. No this man had no intention of being my father seeing as there was nothing fatherly about him. I was just a game to him, something he wanted to use. He wanted me to beg for mercy before him, to beg like a dog - exactly like my parents did for him, they cried for him to stop, but he shot them dead. He wanted me for this disgusting (not to mention disturbing) game he invented.

_He wanted to kill me._

…

(Hope you enjoyed and remember to review, I would love to hear your thoughts on the twist xx)


	11. Chapter Eleven - Gotham Merchants Bank

(Hello, sorry it took longer than some of my other chapters, I've been really busy thinking of some ideas to put into this, got a few which you will come across later on. Hope you all enjoy)

…

Chapter Eleven

Gotham Merchants Bank

_"He's going to kill me."_ I dropped the papers and clapped my hands over my mouth, I screamed into my palms feeling the vibrations the scream was giving. How could I have been so stupid? I saw it from the start yet I did nothing, hoping someone would save me. I mean it wasn't like my name had popped up on the news the past month I had been missing. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but I ended up tugging at the handle pathetically, pulling at it in fear of my own life, but no matter how hard I tugged at it, it wouldn't come undone. That _bastard_ had locked it. "Oh I was wondering when you'd figure it out," said a low voice next to me hidden by the shadows. I yelped and jumped back, startled. He was in the room with me; he was sitting there coolly, and his bright green eyes like little lights in the darkness.

I shrank back against the wall, chin wobbling, scratching at the paint. I saw him stand tall and pull a massive grin, showing all of his teeth. "After all this and I only wanted to _kill_ you, unexpected isn't it?" he chuckled to himself. I shook the more he came closer, "But I think we should play a game first. It's called Survive or Die and this how you play," he pulled out a gun from his back pocket, waving it around in my face. "Now you either kill or die, understand?" I swallowed hard looking at the gun and not his face, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, "So either _you_ kill the Batman, or_ I_ kill you," the gun was exactly on my forehead as he leaned in towards my face smiling like an idiot. "And you don't want to die, do you, Rouge?" I shook my head, a build up of tears were forming ready to spill. "Good. Come on, I've got a withdrawal to make," he took my hand roughly, dragged me away from the wall and unlocked the door.

...

I felt terrible, not only was I involved with his kidnapping and thought it was better for him to be beaten than me, but I was robbing from him too. Joker somehow got his dirty hands on an ambulance and we were racing through the streets of Gotham City with the siren on. I was in the back with a few thugs and Roman Sionis, who had a bag over his head. I hated it, I hated everything and I hated the fact that the clown was driving like he was intoxicated, I felt like any minuet we would crash and burn to death. He stopped abruptly causing me to roll over and a few thugs to loose their balance and stumble to the side; I guessed we were at Gotham Merchants Bank. The doors opened and we all jumped out, the street was dark and edgy. Through the day it was nice to walk on the street, maybe because it was full of people, but at night known criminals were known to hang around it, many knifing's had taken place around there.

The doors unlocked to the Mob bank and we loaded in, myself going first and switching on the nearest light socket, everyone else came soon after. No one was around, or no one we could see so we quickly made our way through to the large volt, storing a lot of money, but there was someone there. A man and a woman, even Joker was surprised to see them. What ever they were doing was a little bit risky to do it in a place of work... "Who are you? What are you doing her-" but the man didn't finish off his sentence, Joker got out his loaded gun, and pointed it straight at the head of the man then pulled the trigger.

The woman screamed and I watched as the back of the head of the man was _splattered_ all over the wall, I almost fainted, but I closed my eyes and turned away, it reminded me too much of my parents. I had only just noticed Joker was wearing his mask as he grabbed the woman, ssh-ing her as an attempt to keep her calm, but the woman struggled against him and I watch as an oxygen mask went over her nose and mouth. I looked confused, why was he giving her oxygen? My answer to that was that he was mad and it was crazy person's choice, so I went along with it.

He continued to drag the woman and I continued to open doors until we reached the volt with the money, I was pushed out of the way and thugs one by one with large bags went in and began to collect the money. I didn't appreciate being tossed aside like I was, but I didn't complain, but watch. There was an emergency button nearby, I could've pressed it, but seeing Joker put me right off. It was over faster than I thought and we were on our way again, the ambulance had crashed into the wall making it an easy escape for us, I was about to step in, but CRASH! I dived to the side of the room and as the dust cleared I saw Batman, looking annoyed as ever. Guns were pointing at him and Joker acted perfectly, "Think you can just waltz into my bank, huh?" It was ever so convincing, I even smiled, but then began to chock on the dust Batman made.

"Roman, I'm looking for the Joker," he told the clown, my eyes travelled back the Joker just to see his reaction.

"The Joker?" I heard him giggle, but he recovered himself and coughed. "Never heard of him," I could imagine a smug look on his face, but I gritted my teeth and kept calm. "How 'bout you doll? Know the Joker?"

"The who?" asked the woman who then burst out into a flood of _giggles?_ How was it funny? I didn't find anything amusing about what we were doing, especially on her part - a captive much like myself.

_"And you, sir - name Joker ring a bell?" _I wasn't actually watching what was going on, I was more or less watching Batman and whether I should not shout out to him for help because the next thing that happen was that Roman was being beaten up violently and The Joker had revealed himself.

"It's been you this whole time; you've been running Sionis's operation," said the Bat, I had never noticed how deep his voice actually was.

"Well technically it's_ my_ operation now, isn't that right boys?" the woman was in fits of hysterical laughter, which I couldn't explain, though she looked to be struggling with it, like she was almost _forced_ to laugh.

Three gun shots rang out, hitting the Bat, I couldn't help it, but I screamed before two hands pushed me forwards, that was our ticket to go, "No!" I ripped off my mask, but they had already tossed me onto the ambulance and Joker tossed the woman towards Batman and stepped on, "Hear that? Sounds like _eight tiny reindeer_, ha, ha!" he pressed a button and we were off, I heard a loud explosion as I lay on the ground with a thugs foot pressing down on my shoulder.

…

(Thank you for reading xx)


	12. Chapter Twelve - The Window

(Thank you all for reading my story, hope you enjoy this chapter.)

…

Chapter Twelve

The Window

Spending a night in a room full of expert assassins was not how I planned to spend my Christmas Eve. I planned to spend it asleep and wake up to enjoy Christmas day with my parents, but I knew that would never happen. I would either spend it with a maniac, on my own or in a wooden overcoat. I know it sounds like I wasn't worried, but I was the complete opposite. In fact the situation upset me more than anything. Whenever I was alone or _he_ wasn't looking I let everything get to me - the death of my parents; the kidnapping and the threat on my life. I may have been emotionally strong towards _his_ face, but inside I was breaking down.

There was one good thing which was I didn't have to wear the stupid mask that I found hard to breath in, though the bad thing was that people kept darting their eyes in my direction, I don't think it helped that I was wearing the ridiculous clown suit (even if it was comfy). They must have thought I was a killer clown like IT or something, but they were looking in the wrong direction. The real killer clown was over there in Romans mask - a man who haunted me.

So this was the assassins first cortically meeting apparently, like he announced, but I couldn't see Deathstroke anywhere... You could say I was sort of like an assassin only that I wasn't receiving the money if I killed Batman and I was being threatened to kill him, but I did have to kill a certain person in exchange for my own life. If I killed the Bat, I lived - if I didn't kill the Bat, I would die, though I didn't trust The Joker, he was one of the those characters you couldn't trust which was quite obviously wouldn't you think?

_"Who - the - hell - are you?"_ I had entirely missed his speech, thankfully. I completely caught on and was watching Electrocutioner and Joker, it almost looked like he was going to hit him, I was watching with interested hoping Jester actually would.

"I'm the guy with the money..." he said in his usual joyful tone."... And the _gun_." He must laugh at the end of each sentence, funny or not funny. He pulled the trigger causing bullets to hit the window and one to go off and almost hit him in the foot. "So when I ask you to kill the Batman, you shut the hell up and kill the Batman!" Electrocutioner looked actually frightened by The Joker. "Do you having else to contribute?" I looked at Joker and then at Electrocutioner, I knew what was going to happen, "I didn't think so," and then with one foot on the chair he pushed and Electrocutioner went flying out of the window.

You could hear his screams or yells as he fell through the air, a lot of the other assassins looked genuinely shocked at what the clown did. "Mmm, this fruitcake is fantastic!" and with the knife he was holding in his hand he stabbed the table with it, causing me to jump in terror, "Anyone want a piece? Alright meeting's adjourned, go out there and kill the Bat," I wasn't part of the assassins so I stayed put and watched Bane put Joker in his place, or should I say throw Joker in his place? As he literally pushed the clown into his chair who then swivelled on it. "Oh and you," he addressed me. "I almost forgot about you, why don't you run along and try your best at killing the Bat. Don't worry if you don't, you wont get mocked for _long_," I headed out of the room and heard him call as I was leaving, "And remember - I'm watching you!" And then laughed hysterically, I gritted my teeth as I began to walk down the steps.

I entered an empty room that had large bay windows and a few paintings hanging on the walls. I sat down on the floor, my head leaning on a window, looking out at Gotham. I couldn't imagine myself being any lonelier, I felt like no one cared for me already which was quite obvious they didn't. I was officially against the world.

I don't know how many minuets, seconds or it could've been even hours that had passed, I had no idea because every minuet that past drew me closer to my death, and I didn't really want to think about that. The door at the other side of the room opened, I stood up to be face to face with _Batman_. "Rouge?" he asked, I looked at him confused - he knew me? He actually knew me? "Rouge you have to get yourself out of here now or Joker will -"

"Kill me? I know, but running away won't solve it, he'll just search Gotham until he finds me again," I told him as I turned my body so I looking out of the window, but the Bat stood in front of it. "You know about the other girls, the seven victims? I'm his last one, _Santa's last reindeer_, this is how he's going to introduce himself to Gotham on Christmas day," he just looked at me and said nothing, he must of thought I was crazy. "He's going to show Gotham that he doesn't care who he kills. Seven girls, Batman, seven young girls and I'm the eighth."

"You can still escape, you can still go, the GCPD will -"

"No! You don't understand do you?" I took a step forward towards him and another until I was quite close to him. "If I don't kill you, then he's gonna kill me." I gave a slight weep as I said those words.

"Rouge you don't have to do anything what he said, I'm here to help you," he sounded fatherly and comforting, I smiled as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I know you are. Which makes this harder for me to do," I smiled at him tears falling, he smiled back. _"I am so sorry,"_ I whispered to him and with a forceful shove I pushed him out of the window with a clash hearing a rip of clothing. His cape had ripped against the glass; he was falling with no means of flight.

I collapsed to my knees and watched as he fell through the air and then landed on the ground with a loud thump and _stayed still_. I put my hand over my mouth as my face screwed up with emotion, I sat with my back against the wall weeping silently trying as hard as I could to recover myself, but the tears were far too strong. After everything going on that night, all the assassins the GCPD, mobsters, thugs and just the common criminal after Batman's blood, and I managed to kill him, a girl who thought of him as a hero. _My hero_. I had killed Batman. Me - _Rouge Jeannie Clairé_.

…

(Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading xx)


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Guns and Bats

(Hello! Just so you know I don't know how many chapters this story will be, most likely it will be around twenty chapters or so, just so you know. I'll tell you anyways, enjoy!)

…

Chapter Thirteen

Guns and Bats

"Fantastic!" Joker celebrated. I simply looked at him, my tear streaked cheeks flushed and hot. He acted as though he was an immature child, dancing about and laughing. He raised me up and swung me about in a dance, I slipped from his hand and fell back against the wall, "After all that and I only needed you," he smiled at me. "How does it feel? To betray your, um hero?" he joked. "It must be awful, ha, ha!" I grew angry instantly, absolutely furious.

I didn't even try to stop myself, he dissevered everything thing he got. As he was laughing I pushed him, he stumbled and put out his hands on the window. His hands went on shards of glass slicing them as blood ran down his hands. I took my chance to get out of there as he was struggling not to fall backwards.

I decided to take the stairs as it was better than taking the elevator and jumped the last few; I turned the corner and was seized by the neck. The hand was as large as my whole face and as strong as Batman - Bane. He lifted me up and held me above his head, he was at least a foot and half taller than me, so my feet were dangling. "I was supposed to kill the Bat, not you," his Spanish accent was thick. "Now you die, payaso," his grip got tighter, enough to crush my windpipe if it wasn't for The Joker arriving in time.

"Oh no you don't, big boy. That little deer is in my headlights. You'll get your chance to kill, I can assure you." He dropped me; I hit the ground hard and held my throat.

"I better have or the payaso gets crushed!" he put his foot on my chest, causing me to lay back with my hands on his shoe.

"You'll still have your chance to kill the Bat," Joker told him.

I and Bane questioned at once.

"He isn't dead, therefore _you_ didn't kill him," he addressed me. "Therefore _you_ can kill him," he addressed Bane. How did he know the Bat wasn't dead, did he see him move? Or was he making it up, like he makes everything up?

"He comes for you now," Bane lifted me up and hung me over his shoulder like I had the same weight of paper. I didn't bother to fight, it was entirely useless against Bane, who was four times my size and weight and not to mention muscle.

"Well let's not hang about, come on!" We travelled back up to the top of the tower where Bane through me into the room and into the floor then left. Joker sat on top of me, causing me to struggle underneath him, "So we're back to our original plan, you tried and failed, badly. The Bat woke up and took out five of my men, so you have to pay," he got out his gun waving it about in my face smiling like usual, "But not yet, I want the Bat to see what happens to little girls when they cross me," he dragged me up and threw me over to the side of the room where I stayed still watching him through slits.

There was a lot of commotion going on outside the door like a hammer was being smashed against the wall. There was another bang as Batman was thrown through the doors and then hit in the face; I turned away at the sound of the crunch of his bones. "Ah, ah, ah! You gave your word!"

"You have one minuet!"

Bane surely was a man of his word; he was determined to kill Batman. Unlike myself, who had been forced to do it, so over all it was better Bane to kill him than me. "Do they even have manners where he comes from?" Everything flew past me so quick between Batman and Joker and before I knew it, I was staring at his gun on the floor that was not far from me. I took my chance and seized it pointing it straight at the clown. Everything went silent, Batman was looking at me and I turned my head to him to mouth, "Sorry".

"Ooh, looks like you're the one with the gun!" Joker said. He thought everything was a joke; I couldn't stand that, not anymore anyhow.

"Rouge you don't have to sink to his level," Batman once again sounded fatherly to me, it was ever so comforting, but I had to do it, it was the only way.

"This man killed my parents, if I don't pull the trigger now, what will stop him from doing it again to other people?" I questioned.

"Listen to this little girl, Batman," Joker told him, at least he admitted he was a killer and would do it again.

"I know how it feels, but there is no reason for death to be on your hands, Rouge. You can easily drop the gun and turn away," I turned my head to him with stern expression on my face. I was serious and he could tell.

"But that's not what you did," I pulled the trigger, I heard a crack and bang then something was released, but turning my head back to the revolver I saw it was a fake. There were the words BANG written in black on a banner. I stitched my eyebrows together and looked disappointed at it; my breathing became rapid as I threw the gun at the Joker who was laughing (as per usual). My chest felt heavy, sobs were binding up inside me and that smile wasn't helping, I took the Bats advice and decided to leave it. To leave him. To try and forget that that night never happened, but the scars on my body told me the opposite. I would never forget that night. Never.

"Where are you going?" he asked me. "You didn't do your part," he grabbed my wrist and tugged and at that instant Batman grabbed him and lifted him up by his collar.

"Go! I'll deal with him!" I took the Bats advice and left, looking back for one last time at that grinning face before I would never see it again. I was finally free.

…

(This chapter was awful, I know. I was not impressed by it at all :/ But anyway, next chapter will be loads better, I promise )


	14. Chapter Fourteen - A Pack of Jokers

(**ATTENTION**:Hello, this note isn't really important, but I just want you to know that I'm writing or re-writing **Protection from a Mask**, which I will be calling **Innocent Life in the Devil's Hands**, so I may not be writing this story for while, maybe.

However when I do upload if you can take the time to read it I would thank you for that and just so you know it's an OC/Roman Sionis fanfic. So yeah, if you can read it once I've uploaded it which will be after this, I would appreciate it and if you want to read the full summary just check my profile under upcoming stories - I would love that!

Thank you)

…

Chapter Fourteen

A Pack of Jokers

My house was cold, like the dead spirits of my parents lived in the home still. I locked the doors, all the windows and sat in the darkness. Everything seemed depressing and lifeless for Christmas Eve - no one was singing and no fire was roaring in the living room nor was there a Christmas tree up. I felt all alone sitting there on the sofa with no means of happiness around me. It was cold; no heating had been on in the house for over a month so I decided to switch on the electric fire sitting in the heat.

The room heated up quickly and I soon noticed myself falling asleep by it, the heat was getting to me and my eyelids were getting heavy. I couldn't help but lie besides the fire and bore into a deep sleep hoping I'd wake up in the morning and have no other trouble ever again, but of course nothing ever went my way. I had only slept for around half an hour when I woke by the sudden creaking on the staircase, it must have been my imagination - I had locked all the doors and windows, no one could get in unless... Unless they had found our emergency key! I rose with a jump, wide awake and went to look outside the living room. No sign of anybody, but the creak told me they were upstairs. I shouldn't have gone up, I should have called the police station immediately, but I had faced the horrors of clowns and knives and nothing was scarier than The Joker.

Being brave I headed to my room, the door was painted a light red with a black handle. I pushed it open, but no one was in it, it was as empty as I left it. I switched on the light and sat on my bed and turned my head to a present wrapped up in Christmas paper. It was quite small with a green ribbon tying it up. There was no name or tag to who it was from; I gathered it was mine seeing as it was on my bed, so I tore the paper off. It was a deck of cards.

I opened up the fresh pack and looked at them; there was something very strange about the pack. It was a pack of jokers. Nothing else, all fifty two cards were jokers. I frowned and checked on the back of them - there were letters on them. I could've rearranged them all to spell a word or a sentence, but luckily all cars had numbers one to fifty two. Laying the cards out down, I took away the ones that had nothing written on them and read out the sentence in front of me:

_Don't - look - in - the - wardrobe - Rudolf._

I stood up straight and gulped, my wardrobe was just behind me, sweat was falling from my head and my limbs became weak. I knew I shouldn't have looked, but I knew what would happen if I didn't; the same thing that would happen if I did. My hands were on the handles and I slowly pulled the doors open, "SURPRISE!" he jumped out in front of me wielding a blade in his hand and a smile on his face that could cut happiness from anyone. My bottom lip was shaking; this was it - survival or death. I ran. I knew I could never kill him, not with my bare hands so I did what I could do which was run away from danger.

I ran into my parent's bedroom and slammed the door shut, locking it only to hear him smashing his body against it, trying to get it open. I ran and sat, with my hands on my ears at the other side of the bed, "Oh Rudolf! Open the door and I promise I won't hurt you," Joker lied. "Come on, open it!" he whined, but then I heard two bangs from a gun then his foot kicking the door open. I couldn't do anything, I was stuck. His hands seized my wrists and pulled me up roughly onto the bed where he held me down forcefully. I had fought this man enough to know he was far too strong for me.

He then proceeded to sit on the bed with me, trying to hold me down, but I kicked his hand away from me and tried to crawl away.

He snatched my ankles and pulled me towards him, slipping my legs in between his own and up to his waistline and were locked there. The clown then took my skinny wrists in one of his hands and tied them to the bed. I was officially stuck, doomed and I couldn't get out of it. "Oh, Rouge you really do try, don't you?" he asked me, I didn't respond, but simply turned my head away from him. "But why try when you know you will fail?" he chuckled. "Now where were -"

"Look, if you're going to kill me, just do it already!" I yelled at him, breathing fast.

"Kill you? Kill you? Oh no, my dear not yet, there some unfinished business I have to attend to before I get my chance to kill you," I had no idea what he was talking about, Batman? Did I have to kill Batman still? Wait - those girls, what he did to them!

"No!" I screamed and tried kicking my legs, but they were kicking air.

"Oh yes my dear, it's just what I do," he laughed, his face in mine. He began to unbutton my shirt at the top, I tried begging, but all that came out were hot angry tears. I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of him, but a situation like this deserved tears. "Don't be shy, my little reindeer. Who do you think got you in these clothes?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked in a perverted way at me. I just continued to cry silently begging for him to reconsider. I heard something unzip and began to shake trying to pull my legs up, trying to get free. My chest was heavy with sobs that I was chocking on.

"Don't do this!" I sobbed, but before he could respond with a joke or a _rapey _comment the door burst open and GCPD officers came running in, guns pointing in our direction, I turned my head and saw them through watery eyes. They had come to save me!

"Oh come!" Joker yelled. "Cant you give us some privacy? Come back in half an hour and I'll be done -" he was cut off by a gun being hit around his face causing him to fall onto the floor, laughing his head off at the pain. The officer that did so untied me, and I pulled away my hands, rubbing my wrists. But how did they know he was here? Did they track him? It didn't matter anyway, I was saved and I felt so relieved, but the officer grabbed me and slammed me down on the bed, handcuffing me.

"What are you doing?" I asked they had mistaken me for working for _him_. "I'm the victim! He tried to rape me! I'm innocent!" all I heard was a snide comment from the officer and hysterical laughing in the background as they arrested the Joker too. Tears were still falling from my eyes as we were marched downstairs and into police cars, my head was pushed under the door and my body thrown into it as I heard the Joker say something disgusting to a police officer that almost made me vomit. I couldn't believe what was happening, after everything that happened that night, after everything the clown did and I was also being blamed for it? I was the innocent out of it, I was the one that was kidnapped and tortured and almost raped, yet I was still getting arrested? I couldn't believe it - I was off to Blackgate Prison.

…

(A bit too graphic in my opinion, but I really tried to relate to Joker so I'm not so sure. I would like to hear your opinion on it - I personally think I got carried away and made it a bit too dark and disturbing, seriously didn't mean to do that. I did try to relate to A Killing Joke and how they portrayed the Joker in it, but again I'm not so sure :/

Oh and justrandome - Rudolf's real name is Rouge Jeannie Clairé, just so you know

Thank you however, and your comments are appreciated xx)


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Dr Joker

(I didn't forget about this story, chapter fifteen is up! It's not that good, so don't get your hopes up.)

…

Chapter Fifteen

Dr. Joker

I always struggled in life, I always tried to fight back even when I knew I would never win and I was fighting a battle with Gotham's most chaotic clown. Would I win or would I loose? I almost never won, so I had already decided my fate. I didn't really want to spend my Christmas Even chained to a bed in a cell in Blackgate Prison, but it was better than spending it being raped by a clown who had already torn up my face and planned to kill me.

I had to think to myself hard - did I really belong in there? In that cell, surrounded by walls that had nails marks on them, I knew I looked like I did, but did I really? _Yes_. The answer was yes because my mind had been entirely broken, that _bastard_ clown had made it a little funhouse. I was scared of myself. I was scared of what I might do if I was allowed to go back to Gotham. Would I really be able to take the pain of what the Joker had done to me? Made me this - this _freak_! The pillow underneath my head wasn't soaked for no reason.

I heard footsteps in high heels enter the cell and walk towards the bed, I twisted my neck to the side to see a psychologist sit besides me with blonde hair tied up tightly. "Welcome to Blackgate, we're just going to do a quick psychiatric evaluation," I saw her look down at my face and watched her gasp in horror. "You poor thing! What happened to you, bad day?" she went to touch my scars, but thought twice about it and brought her and back and rested it on her clip board.

"It's not my only one," I whispered back, I was glad someone thought pity for me; otherwise I'd be the only one.

"When was your first?" she questioned, I threw my head to the side and clenched my teeth together visualising the memory of my parents getting shot and that_ laugh_. That laugh that haunted me, woke me up in the dead of night, torturing my brain.

"If only memory was imagination," I begun. "And then wouldn't we all live in a dream?" It was a confusing question to ask, so I didn't blame the doctor for questioning it. "Then everything that has happened would only be a dream. Tell me something -"

"Harley," she finished off with a sweet smile.

"Don't you wish that everything was a dream from which you couldn't wake up from?" I asked.

"Well I haven't given it much thought… I suppose I do regret some things and I do wish I never did them, but that's not the same thing. What do you regret?"

"I regret going out _that_ night. I regret pushing my parents towards the door. I regret not running away!" I began to get mad, furious in fact, I squirmed, but I was locked down tightly. I twisted my neck almost entirely round, arching my back. My brain felt like it was on fire; I heard Harley stand on her feet and began to back away towards the door.

"You need to calm down," she told me, but how could I? If it wasn't for me, my parents wouldn't have been shot; it was my fault, _all my fault_… I heard the cell door open, I turned my neck to her and tried to apologized, but she simply looked at me and left. I relaxed my body, slamming it down on the bed and began to cry into my pillow, all the regret, hatred and anger came out in floods of tears. It would take me awhile to calm down and I wasn't in the right frame of mind to do so.

It was at least half an hour later before the cell door opened again, I had totally relaxed though my hair was wet at the sides and my eyes were puffy. I was ready to talk to the doctor again, but it wasn't the same doctor as before. Instead of a normal height, curvy, good looking, young doctor named Harley, I got a freakishly tall, green haired maniac wearing a white coat. I had just enough of the Joker for one night, but even when I thought I was safe from him he turned up again where I never would've expected. He took the seat next to me and held my hand, I tried to pull it away, but my wrists were held down. "Hi," he began with a grin on his face (as per usual). "Rouge, I'd like to apologize for my earlier behaviour," he was rubbing my knuckles with his long thumbs as though it would help calm me.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice was hoarse from the tears and coughing.

"I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, Rouge. When I tried to, uh -"

"Rape me? Kill me? Torture me?" I said with venom on my tongue.

"Yeah, that. It was nothing personal and I'll tell you why - because if it was I would've killed you faster and I would've raped you in front of the cops and in front of a camera. I would've recorded everything and posted it online. So when I say it was nothing personal, you know I mean it. Batman on the other hand _is_ personal," it certainly sounded like he was telling the truth, so I continued to listen without disrupting. "Batman is one of those guys who thinks he not the same as someone when he really is. Batman is afraid of himself; Batman enjoys what he does, just like me. And Batman is personal, which is why I've got a plan for him."

He stood, and began to unlock my wrists, licking his dry lips as he did so. I waited until both of them were unlocked and went for his neck, but he thought ahead and grabbed both my wrists, holding them tightly so I couldn't move them. "I remember seeing you walking down the street from school with your checked shirt buttoned up high and your little hipster glasses on and thought, hey why not her? She's pretty cute and would be great to go at the front of my slay. I thought you were pretty, that's why I chose you, not because I had you planned out. So I made up some pathetic lie to make me sound creepy," he said.

"You stalked me for months!" I screamed at him, I knew all that time someone had been watching me, but I never really thought about it.

"I do what I do best. I stalk people and I scare little girls such as yourself and you know why? Because I can! And you know what else I can do? I can create chaos!" he had been undoing my ankles as he was talking to me and pulled me up standing me on the floor, with a hand around my waist and a _gun_ at my neck. "Let me teach you how to create chaos, unfortunately it's messy, _very_ messy!" And he marched me into room where five doctors were tied up on ground, I had a feeling it was I who was going to get messy…

…

(Another absolute awful chapter - I'm so sorry. Next chapter will be better I promise and by the way I did use some ideas from the Dark Knight when Joker talks to Harvey - excellent scene. May Heath Ledger rest in Peace 3 xx)


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Drowned in Smiles

(We're nearly at the end soon, so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter before the last one)

…

Chapter Sixteen

Drowned in Smiles

A knife was placed in my hand, long and sharp. My fingers encased around it as my thumb ran along the edge of the blade causing me to cut myself on it. I looked down at the doctors that were huddled together in fear. My fingers traced my own scars and felt the hardened skin on my cheeks; it didn't feel like a smile. It felt like disgust and violence, not beauty and happiness. Joker was right - there was nothing as cruel as _memory._

"Well come on! We don't have all day!" that voice felt like bullets, ice cold shooting through my dignity. I gripped the knife hard, I had almost convinced myself to shove it through his gullet leaving him weak and dying on the floor, but the room was full of his disgusting henchmen. I ignored his order and dropped the knife seeing traces of blood as it hit the floor; I lifted my hand to my face and saw I had gripped the blade resulting in a long slice across my hand.

"Tut, tut, tut. Well that's _very_ naughty!" I could imagine his smile widening on red lips, but I didn't turn my head to see it. "Looks like we'll have to go to plan B," I slowly turned around only to see a gun pointing directly at the centre of my face. "If you don't have the _guts_ to carve a little smile into one of their faces, you'll just have to make them _laugh_," his eyes darted to what looked like an ordinary gas container, silver, but as it turned around I saw it was far more dangerous.

"No, I won't do it," I shook my head, jaw shaking. I heard something click and before I knew it a bullet had shot past my ear, missing my face by an inch. Another one shot at my feet, I jumped out of the way and stumbled falling to the ground, but his gun was still pointing at me.

"You better do it before my shot get's better, Rudolf," he raised an eyebrow testing me, he was serious. I had lived with him long enough to know what his "serious" face looked like.

I stood, nodding to him; he smiled and placed his gun away. The gas canister full of _Joker's Laughing Gas_ was dragged over to where the doctors were sitting on the ground. There were only four of them, thank God and not more, three women and one man. I took out the oxygen masks and placed them over their mouths, one female named Liz struggled against it and tried to bite my hand, but I think the Jokers yelling shut her up. Another began to cry, begging me not to do it; I simply looked at her in the eye and turned away.

I took my time doing it, not to torture the poor victims, but to try and buy time. Batman was in the building and I was hoping be would burst through the door at any moment saving us all, but like usual no hope came and I was forced turn the nozzle. The doctors were more or less chocking on the gas, thankfully I only had it for less than a minuet, or they would've chocked to death not laughed to death.

I remembered the poor woman at the bank and her manic grin as she fell victim to The Joker. The smile had disfigured her face, leaving a wide grin on her pretty looks. A hand seized mine and pulled me roughly towards the body. Music began to play and the next thing I knew was that I was dancing with the clown. He held me tightly making sure not to let go of me as he spun me around until I was almost sick.

As the doctors began to cough and laugh more, the music got faster and his grip got stronger. I looked past him and over to the doctors, seeing them struggle I tried to move, but he simply pulled me away and spun me again until my head felt like I was on powerful drugs. The sickness made my limbs weak and I fell against his body, resting my head on his chest. I was almost dazed and couldn't be bothered to take any notice of his hand that was beforehand holding my waist tightly, travel downwards towards my hip.

Then I heard the doctors laughing which ran through me, once again I tired to pull away, but he held me still and spun me once more until he let go and I fell to the floor. I clapped my hands to my ears and tried to concentrate on getting rid of the sickness and not the doctors hysterical laughing. Soon everything went silent, the music went off and all I could hear was feet walking towards me. I was dragged up and roughly pulled towards a chair, sat and tied to it. Tape was wrapped around my ankles and wrists and attached to the chair, I tired pulling away from it, I even tried to lower my head towards my wrist to bite at the tape, but a hand at the back of my head told me not to.

The chair was in-between the doctors that lay dead beside me, I looked down at their faces and saw their disturbing look. Joker was stood in front of me, standing tall and proud, he bent down put his face into mine and _kissed _me. His lips were hard and his tongue explored the whole of my mouth, I couldn't pull away as his hands were keeping my head still. He broke off, licking his lips and saying, "Just one last thing to remember me bye," and then a mask was put over my head and placed at my mouth. I looked at him as tears were building up in my eyes.

"Even if the Bat does come to save you, this censor thing will go off, then it's bye, bye Rudolf," he giggled waving his hand at me. "Oh what fun we've had, my dear. I think I'll miss you," he laughed harder than ever as he and his thugs walked off out of the door. _"Rudolf the red nose reindeer had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it you would even say it blows! Ha, ha, he ho aha…"_

…

(Thank you for reading xx)


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Only You

(This is the final chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it and I thank you all for reading it.)

…

Chapter Seventeen

Only You

It was pointless struggling against the tape; I looked pathetic trying to escape from something impossible. If I could get the mask off I would be alright, but despite the amount of times I tried rubbing the mask against my shoulder to try and get if off, it wouldn't budge. I wasn't surprised; the elastic was around my ears holding it in place. I threw my head back in exhaustion, tired of it all. I was going to die; I was going to die laughing the way _he _wanted me to.

I hated letting him get to me, but I couldn't help it, thinking about the fact that Joker was killing me without regret made me cry. I knew he enjoyed upsetting me in his sadistic ways, but the things he did to me were bound to upset me. In my mind I watched everything that had happened to me in the past few months:

The death of my parents

The slicing of my cheeks

How he forced me to shoot somebody

The bleaching of my skin

The attempted _rape._

And everything else. It was all sickening, it chilled me to my bones, but to him it was all some big joke. He loved it, he loved feeling superior above others. I could've only imagined what he would be like if he had succeeded to rape me. I may already be dead, or I may have even become his _pet._ I shook at the thought; it was making me feel sick.

All of a sudden the gas canister made a clicking sound and I knew that _click_ was a bad sound. At that moment I struggled harder than ever to get free, pulling and twisting my hands, but getting nowhere. I rocked my body sideways trying to tip the chair over, but instead of going left which was the way I wanted to go I fell right and collided with the canister which fell to the ground with a clunk.

I lay on the ground face to face with a female doctor whose smile was larger than my own. I had only one way to get free which was by screaming, so I did. I screamed for help at the top of my lungs, the loudest I could. The canister made a hissing sound and I only knew I had only a few seconds left before that laughing gas entered my lungs.

But it didn't come, it was about to travel done the hose and into the mask, but something was thrown at a button on it and nothing happened. I twisted my head into the ground when that object was thrown at it as it bounce off the button and almost hit me in the face as it landed by my cheek. I opened one eyelid to see a Baterang lying by my nose, for once in my life I felt lucky. Batman had finally come!

Within seconds I was lifted from the ground and the mask and tape were ripped from my wrists and ankles. I stood holding onto his arm for mild support, "I'm sorry," I began. "I just did what he told me to," my eyes flickered to the deceased doctors lying on the ground.

"Where's The Joker?" he asked standing me up straight holding my shoulders as he looked at me in the eyes. I pointed to the door and he turned his head away from my own to look.

"I think he's got some big plan for you. To be honest I think it's a trap so be careful," I warned him, he told me not to worry as he went to leave, but I stopped him again, "Thank you by the way, I don't think I've told you that," I smiled at him and for the first time ever he smiled back.

I decided to wait and relax in the room before leaving to find a doctor or police officer. I just needed to calm down first before continuing - I was in shock so I think I deserved a rest after everything I had been through. I didn't really want to rest in a room full of dead people, but I didn't really want to go outside the room where a maniac would find me.

Once my breathing and heart rate became normal again after fifteen minuets of resting I thought it best to leave and find someone to help me. I left through the same door as Batman did and turned to my left walking down the hallway in a calm and relaxed way. I certainly felt revealed that I wasn't dead or chocking on laughing gas or worse - being face to face with the clown.

My head suddenly felt light and dizzy I leaned against the wall for support and gagged. I was almost sick, but managed to keep it down. Something had come over me to make me feel such a way and it wasn't a pleasant feeling - I was feeling anxious again as I heard running footsteps behind me and a _laugh._ Joker.

I turned my head behind me and saw _him_, I thought Batman would've knocked him unconscious by now, but he didn't look unconscious to me. He came to a sudden halt, his shoes squeaking on the ground as he stopped and looked at me. For moments we just looked at one another most likely thinking the same thing. He cracked a smile and I swallowed hard my fingers shaking seeing him, "You're suppose to me dead!" he yelled. "My God if you want something done, do it yourself. It'll save time and not as many lives!"

I didn't wait any longer for him to corner me - I ran and I ran fast despite my dizzy head. I tried my best to hide, but there wasn't any place to hide just walls and doors. I got to the end of the hall and pushed the door, but it wouldn't budge - it was locked. The other doors were back down the hall and pass The Joker, but I wouldn't be able to pass him without getting caught. I saw him smile and walk towards me, so I pushed harder trying to open the doors with my body, but it was useless.

Two hands seized my shoulders and slammed me hard against the wall and before I knew it I was looking at his smile, "Well hello my dear. We meet again and hopefully for the _final _time," he twisted my head to the side. "My God you are beautiful. I could just eat you up right here, right _now_," I felt his disgusting tongue on my neck as he licked me all the way up to my cheek, I pulled a face of worry and disgust, "But I don't think I have the time unfortunately. Shame," his hand seized my neck with a forceful grip as he proceeded to drag me out of the hall.

He continued to drag me into what was a church and held me still before the altar; he slipped his gun away and held to my throat a knife which blade was sharp. I felt it cut my skin as he pressed it against my neck; we were both watching the door waiting for Batman to walk through it. I was hoping to be saved once again and he was ready to kill me while Batman had to watch. Well I wasn't ready to give up not after I had just been saved and cheated death. My hand touched his thigh and travelled upwards he noticed it instantly, "Ooh, I like where this is _going_."

My hand kept wandering upwards until it was near his _private place_ as I heard him give an excitable laugh, but he wasn't expecting me to grab him viciously. I squeezed as hard as I could making sure I hurt him badly, he gave a painful grunt and the blade left my neck. I squeezed him again and pulled completely out of his grip watching him fall to the ground laughing in pain. There was a slight pain in my neck as I reached up to check the cut, it was along slice, but not deep.

I fell against the wooden seat as Batman walked through the door. This was it; it was finally going to end. I watched them both fight as I held my hand to my neck, - Batman was furious, but so was Joker after he found out that Bane wasn't dead. The fight ended quickly as Batman beat The Joker harshly and left him on the ground unconscious. _It was over._

…

It all ended as quickly as it began though I knew that Joker wouldn't stop there. He would want to test Batman again, so I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to. Joker was locked up in a cell being dressed in a straightjacket - I heard him laughing as I passed his cell. I was under constant surveillance by doctors, but I wasn't a threat to anyone. I got Miss Quinnzel - what a lovely doctor, we laughed every time she came to talk to me. I hoped I would be out of Blackgate soon.

But there was something strange I thought as I arrived back in my cell to find a note on my bed written in messy handwriting. I picked it up and read the words scribbled on the paper which just so happened to be part of a song:

_Only you can make this world seem right  
Only you can make the darkness bright  
Only you and you alone  
Can thrill me like you do  
And fill my heart with love for only you_

Only you can make this change in me  
For it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand  
I understand the magic that you do

You're my dream come to true  
My one and only you  


_Daddy Joker and Rudolf 4eva xx_

I looked down at the paper and frowned, confused by the note. He wasn't my _daddy_ like it said in the note was he?

…

(Finally finished the story! Feel free the P.M me on your opinions or just to talk. Thank you for following and I hoped you all enjoyed it; I really appreciated all of your reviews. Thank you xx)


End file.
